Red and Black
by St. Row-a-Check
Summary: Passion hidden, love forbidden, in the hallways of Hogwarts hiding. A dark, sick, manierist fic, about True Love all-defying. In prose. Doesn't contain any Malfoys or Riddles or Snapes or exchange students.


_Disclaimer: The characters in this fic all belong to JKR (who is officially a goddess of brilliance). I'm just exploiting them_

**Red and Black**

Tonight, _he_ will come. I feel it, as every fiber of my body aches for _his_ presence. The brown-haired fool _he_ cares for so much must fulfill the Headgirl's duties tonight, and I know _he_ will use the brief hours of freedom to be with me. _He_ knows the hatred the girl has towards me, and yet _he_ loves me. And _he_ loves her, also, because _he_ is no traitor. And that is one of the reasons I find _him_ so savagely irresistible.

I stretch and lazily lie back on the red silken pillows of the Room. _He_ told me about it, and we meet here whenever we feel it safe for both of us. And when we're together, we can forget about anything except each other; the bushy-haired girl doesn't exist in the Room, and neither does the Master. There is no war, no sides, no chasing or hiding or capturing. No hunters, no prey. Just the two of us together, inside each other.

My Master has been overly busy these last few weeks. There were many enemies to take care of, and I had to follow and help my Master, by all means possible. I have fought as much as Master did, and have gathered as many victims, or even more. Now, the Other Side hates and fears me almost as much as they hate and fear the Master, but the feeling of power over others gives me no satisfaction anymore. Not since I met _him._

_He _is a lot younger then me, with no traces of grey in his rich red hair. When I first saw _him_, I thought _he_ was no more then a weak servant, running after my Master's enemies. But then, ironically, Master commanded me to spy on the enemies, so we'd know when to attack. One night, the little crew seemed to have a fight and the bushy-haired girl ran out of Griffyndor Tower, tears running from her eyes. I recognized this as a perfect opportunity for Master to catch the unclean little beast, so I concentrated on sending a message to Master, when _he _came.

I know all _he_ wanted was to lure me away from betraying the girl's whereabouts. _He _didn't even try to hide it; _he _is much too foolishly honest and does not care for deceit. My first thoughts were to ignore _him_, but as _his_ sharp glaze bore into mine, a long-forgotten part of me had woken up, and I decided to play along with _him _for a little before I send the message.

_He _knew I wasn't honest as I approached _him_, but _he_ stood in front of me anyway. _His _whole being radiated an unusual power. "I don't care about myself, but don't hurt her." – these naïve sentiments appalled me. I'd seen the same kind of negligent bravery many times before, but I have never understood it. Driven partially by curiosity and partially by the strange power a young, healthy, muscular male body can have over females, I touched _his _bodyinsign of accepting _his _authority.

_He _responded passionately, although _his _suspicion wasn't completely gone. I was surprised by _his _vehemence and masculine strength. I think _he_ was satisfied by my reaction, because our connection continued and intensified. In a few minutes, I had completely forgotten about my mission, about the girl and about my Master. _He _was all that existed.

After about an hour, we had finally finished and our thoughts returned to reality. We were on opposite sides of a war, we both knew it. The people _he _lives with would never come to understand, and neither would Master. The hatred between our sides is too strong. We'd both endanger ourselves by meeting again – but we had to meet. I have had many commitments before, with anyone who didn't fear me too much to approach, but I had never felt the sheer burst of power _he _gave me. And _he _told me _he _was deeply connected to the girl, (even more than I to my Master), but that he'd risk his life to meet me again. But that night, we had to separate, for each others' sake.

So, it came, that _he _and I became mates, meeting in deserted corridors whenever we had the chance. During my helping master, I often came across _his _girl, and the boy that escaped my master so many times. When I had the chance, I saved them from my Master's wrath, knowing that any gesture I do during the day would be rewarded most gratefully during the night. At times, _he _was separated from me, traveling to distant places _he _called home. I moaned and grieved during those times, and rejoiced at _his _return.

This night, I know, would be special. All nights now are. The war is slowly coming to an end, and when it does, _he_'ll leave me. _He_'ll go somewhere far away, and live a happy life, forgetting me, in time. And I'll stay here, with Master, for all eternity, remembering the only love in my life.

I lie on the pillows and wait for _him._

Suddenly, all my senses sharpen. I sit up quickly, feeling _his _warmth nearing the Room. I sense _his _blood thumping slowly, and I'm conscious of _his _passionate approach. In a few heartbeats, the door of the Room opens and we are together again.

The time we were apart sharpened both our desires, and _he _wastes no time. We're together are no-one can separate us. Nothing, _nothing _can come between us. Except…

I feel it. The back of my mind is signaling me furiously. My Master is coming to me. NOW!

I stiffen underneath _him_. _He _notices and stops immediately (_he _is always so tender). There is no way _he _can escape without being noticed. Now, my Master's footsteps can be heard, swiftly approaching the Room. If my passion would have been less strong, I might have felt my Master calling before. We can do nothing but wait until he comes in and enjoy the last few moments together.

The door opens widely and Master comes in. A few moments pass, in dreaded silence, when he finally reacts.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MRS. NORRIS, YOU _BEAST?_"

Master yells furiously, trying to hit _him _with the Broom. Luckily, _he _manages to run away, between Mater's legs, and he escapes through the door. Panting, Master picks me up and strokes my head.

"Don't worry, dearest. I'll get that savage animal castrated before that spoiled little owner of his leaves school."

These are empty threats, I know it. _His _girl is as protective of _him _as Master is of me. Next time, we will have to be more careful.

Don't worry, my love, we _will _meet. An other night, perhaps.

**THE END**

_A/N: Opinions? Criticisms? Flames? I'd like to receive any of those, please. This story was trying to imitate a Ron/Bellatrix angstfic, but I'm not sure it worked. Did it?_


End file.
